Los que se pelean se aman
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: Ahora que lo miraba bien, ellos dos eran como una pareja, y ella vendría siendo algo así como su hija adolescente… tal vez una prima lejana o algo así, considerando la diferencia de edad de tan solo cinco años... Mugen x Fuu


**N/a: **¡Mi primer fic de Samurai Champloo! Me estoy volviendo a ver este anime que me vi hace tiempo ya, y no pude evitar escribir algo del tipo Mugen x Fuu, ¡me encantan esos dos! ^^ Espero que me den su opinión xD

**_Disclaimer aplicado._**

* * *

**Los que se pelean se aman**

_**By: **__Ari-chαn_

* * *

**A**hora que lo miraba bien, ellos dos eran como una pareja, y ella vendría siendo algo así como su hija adolescente… tal vez una prima lejana o algo así, considerando la diferencia de edad de tan solo cinco años. La cosa es que hasta ese momento Fuu no se había planteado cómo se verían ellos tres desde una perspectiva ajena. ¿Cómo les miraba la gente cuando llegaban a una nueva aldea? ¿Realmente ellos se veían como sus guardaespaldas? Considerando lo estúpido e inmaduro que era Mugen, lo dudaba. Ummm… quizá más bien los vieran como dos hermanos y su mascota — y está de más aclarar _quién_ es la mascota aquí, ella no definitivamente, y mucho menos Jin.

Fuu se carcajeó ante tal pensamiento.

— ¿Y a ti que coño te pasa?

Mugen, como siempre, _tan_ amigable. Fuu no hizo caso a su pregunta, a fin de cuentas que si le contaba por qué se reía, él pasaría media hora gruñéndole como el buen perro que es.

— Oigan — ella dijo lanzando miradas a ambos. Jin solo la miró de reojo — ¿Ustedes no se gustan o algo? — la naturalidad con la que formuló la pregunta la sorprendió hasta a ella misma.

Tanto Jin como Mugen frenaron al instante de escucharla. Jin alzó una ceja, en su mirada claramente se reflejaba la perplejidad. Mugen abrió muchos los ojos e hizo una mueca bastante grotesca, luego, como era de esperarse, pegó el grito al cielo.

— ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! — sus oídos martillearon en agonía — ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Yo y este niño bonito?!

Fuu sonrió burlona.

— ¿Te das cuenta de cómo lo llamas? Eso podría interpretarse como que de cierta forma te atrae.

Mugen pareció atorarse con su propia saliva.

— No es…

— ¡Solo mírense! — ella lo interrumpió y se puso frente a ellos, señalándolos acusadoramente — Todo el santo día se la pasan peleándose, diciéndose una y otra vez que van a matarse, ¿y qué pasa a la final? ¡Nada! Yo en lo personal, creo que todo es una farsa. Para mí, está más que claro que la frase «Los que se pelean se aman» tiene mucha veracidad cuando los veo a ustedes dos — ella cerró los ojos y sonrió orgullosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, satisfecha de su propia deducción.

Mugen estaba rojo, tanto de la vergüenza como de la cólera.

— ¿Ah, sí? — soltó apretando los dientes.

— Sí, y también creo que eso de ir a buscar mujeres es también una farsa. Bueno, quizás no tanto… pero existe la bisexualidad, ¿no?

— Fuu, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? — Jin no parecía afectado, su sorpresa inicial había desaparecido, y ahora su cara mostraba esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

— ¡Ya les dije que sí! ¿Y saben? Está bien, yo no les juzgaré por eso. Es más, creo que de cierta forma se ven bien, aunque pueden ser como el agua y el aceite, ya saben. Mugen es feo, todos lo sabemos, en cambio tú eres un chico apuesto, algo serio, ¿pero quién dijo que eso era malo? Pensándolo mejor, aquí entre nos — se acercó más a él para darle un aire más confidencial al asunto — Tú puedes encontrar mejores cosas que _eso_ — señaló a Mugen.

— ¡Ya basta! — el susodicho, cegado por la ira se acercó en dos zancadas hasta quedar prácticamente pegado al cuerpo de la chica — ¡Escúchame bien! — gritó, taladrándola con la mirada.

Fuu enmudeció de repente, él parecía muy enfurecido, con esa expresión salvaje que siempre tenía cuando peleaba. Probablemente hubiese sido mejor decirle que parecía la mascota de la familia, seguramente no se enfurecía tanto.

— Oye, no es para tanto. Es solo una broma, yo no…

— Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad? Pues tú, niñita sabelotodo, definitivamente no sabes cómo es un hombre.

— Eh… ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? — lo miró confusa.

— Que si hubieses estado con algún hombre antes, te darías cuenta que aquí nadie es gay.

Fuu entrecerró los ojos y lo miró recelosa.

— ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

Mugen la miró maliciosamente.

— Está más que claro que una niña como tú, que me apuesto que nunca ha besado antes, pueda opinar sobre un tema como este.

Ella enrojeció e infló las mejillas, indignada.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que nunca he besado a nadie?!

El chico de piel morena frunció un poco el ceño y la miró curioso.

— ¿Lo has hecho?

— ¡Pues claro que sí!

Él frunció más el ceño.

— ¿Con quién?

Fuu titubeó.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además, igual no lo conoces.

— Mentirosa.

— ¡No es mentira!

— Pruébamelo.

Fuu abrió mucho los ojos, Mugen la miraba sonriendo, claramente divertido. Ella hizo un mohín y volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

— Ni te creas que voy a besarte, no desperdiciaré mis lindos labios en ti, cerdo asqueroso.

Mugen apretó los dientes, sintiendo, sólo por un segundo, una punzada en el pecho.

— Sabes que no lo haces porque eres una cobarde.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Pruébalo!

— ¡No!

— ¡Pruébalo!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Cobarde!

— ¡Está bien!

— ¡Prue…! ¿Qué?

Ni siquiera Jin, ni mucho menos Mugen pudieron procesar lo que ocurrió a continuación. Fuu había acortado la distancia y había juntado sus labios con los de este último. Al principio solo fue un choque rústico, simple, insustancial. Luego ella lamió el labio superior del muchacho, y este, todavía algo choqueado por el acontecimiento, abrió su boca y dejó pasar la lengua de ella. Pequeña y húmeda… deliciosa. Mugen no fue conciente de en qué momento enredó las manos en su pelo y correspondió al beso con una voracidad palpable. Fuu se desempeñaba muy bien en lo que hacía, olvidando con quién lo hacía y dejándose llevar por el momento. Ambos sintiendo el corazón del otro latiendo con violencia.

Solo cuando el oxígeno abandonó por completo sus pulmones, fue que se separaron.

Fuu, pese a ser propietaria de un rubor que había invadido desde sus mejillas hasta más allá, miró a Mugen con una sonrisita prepotente.

— Que te quede claro que yo no soy una cobarde.

Y sin decir más, siguió caminando.

— ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? — Jin preguntó.

Mugen parpadeó un par de veces.

— Que me acaban de cerrar la bocota… y de la manera más placentera — sonrió de oreja a oreja, viendo a Fuu alejarse — ¿Sabes? Creo que la niña histérica está creciendo. Y no me gustaría perderme su crecimiento. Sí me entiendes, ¿no?

— No te propasarás con ella.

— ¡Bah! Sólo lo dices porque estás celoso de que ella me haya besado a mí.

— Idiota.

De lo que Jin estaba seguro, era de que el _pequeñísimo_ sonrojo en las mejillas de Mugen, demostraba que eso había sido más que un simple beso entre él y Fuu.

A fin de cuentas, los que se pelean se aman, ¿cierto?

**FIN**


End file.
